


Armed And Dangerous

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats feels quite involved lately. And he doesn't know if he likes that or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armed And Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victor_reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/gifts).



"Your turn tonight."

Mats carries out the request, pressing another kiss on Neven's lips as he leaves the scorching hot twine of their arms and legs - his own cock gives a twitch, as the slow rubbing against Neven's groin was gratifying enough - and rolls over the bed. Neven is as comfortable as him under the sheets (it's not that sheets are of any importance, as they regularly get pulled out of the mattress, if not torn up), and still, Mats gets excited by the grunted moans Neven lets out when he gets fucked, his legs spread, his head tilted against the bed.

Mats shivers as he recalls every detail of Neven being fucked by him so fast. It starts looking like an obsession.

"On all fours."

"It's going to get dangerous", Mats pants, rubbing a finger against the soft skin of his hole, playing with it as he's aware of Neven's excitement, even if he can't look at him.

"Dangerous? For you, I guess", Neven replies, only half-joking, and adds his own wet finger to the game, loosening Mats and making his breath as hard as his cock. "Where's the danger?"

"Think... I cannot quit this soon."

"Nobody said you have to." Neven presses the tip of his cock against Mats, just seconds before he tips over his body and makes Mats lie on his back. "We don't even have a story, do we? How could you quit something it doesn't even exist?"

Mats gives a start when Neven first slides inside him but he quickly smiles, keeping his hands on Neven's hips and following through his deep, fast thrusts: nothing in the world can make him moan the way people did in those movies he watches with Neven, not even if someone asked him to, but Mats feels awestruck as Neven loses control of himself and there isn't anything left but Neven's cock sliding inside, fucking the hell out of him, and all Mats can do is to hang on Neven's limbs and neck and get himself lost as well.

It's very dangerous to rely on someone, even on Neven. But it's well worth it.


End file.
